1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to devices for dispensing wire, cable, flexible tubing and the like from a reel or spool. In particular, the disclosure relates to devices for holding at least one spool and dispensing wire, cable, flexible tubing and the like from a spool in a construction site.
2. Description of the Background
Typically, during construction or remodeling of a building, wire, cables, cords and hoses (referred to collectively herein as “wire”) will need to be run. The wire typically is held on a spool or reel (referred to collectively herein as “spool”). There are many known devices and methods for holding the spool and dispensing the wire. The typical method used by contractors is to mount a section of pipe horizontally across two studs, with the pipe running through the central channel of the spool as an axle, so that the spool is held up off the ground and wire can be dispensed (or “unspooled”) as the spool turns freely. However, this approach has three main drawbacks; (1) the wire often kinks, jamming the spool so that it does not spin easily, (2) a full spool of wire can develop momentum and continue to dispense excess wire after the operator has stopped pulling on the wire and (3) moving the spool to a different area of the job site is difficult because the pipe needs to be unfastened from the studs in order to be moved.
There are several known devices for holding reels or spools and dispensing wire, but many of these devices have drawbacks. One example of such a device is a reel holder that sits on the floor. This device not only creates a tripping hazard at the job site, but often it is difficult to make the device dispense wire freely.